unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 85
This is the 85th episode of unORDINARY. Summary Cecile ask Isen about his interest on the article on low-tiers. As the conversation would soon unravel, Cecile's true intentions on inviting Isen was to get information out of him about John. Isen, being as surprised as he is, mildly panics with a quick response about how John's being treated and how he's powerless as a cripple. Clearly not convinced, Cecile brings up one of her recent sources stating that John is "The Shadow King", leading her to believe that perhaps the supposed cripple of the school isn't quite as he seems. Isen claims to find the source to be absurd only to have Cecile to reveal there to be a recorded conversation between Arlo and Elaine along with photographic evidence to support the claim. Cecile would then state that the purpose of the article would be to dethrone Arlo and crown John as the new King of Wellston Private High School. Isen exclaims that she cant do it but Cecile noted that Isen had a strong reaction. She asked if he wanted her to ignore the hierarchy at its apex as its about the king. Isen tried to fool her by saying she shouldnt trust the source and Cecile exposes him for hiding things from her and wanted to know everything Isen knows on john but Isen said the infomration he has is equal to hers yet she didnt believe him due to the fact big news never elludes him especially when he can dig up the information anytime and only would bury if theres a drawback. Isen wanted to leave but Cecile threatened him by saying she wouldnt let him publish a article anymore if he fled which made Isen relent but asks to keep the info to secrecy which Cecile remarked that he is not in a position to negotiate. Isen noted his fantasy to be interrogated by a hot chick but this was something else so he was tied up by Cecile to prevent him from escaping. Isen argues that Cecile doesnt need him because due to her influence of the press, such an article should be easy to be published if she wants john crowned. Cecile said it wasnt his business and he should fess up. Isen admits that he wanted to find out more info on john when he realized john had a ability so he went inot john's records which had him taken aback. John wasnt a normal high tier because he didnt care to play his part in society and was violent and tyrannical king yet stood at the top of the food chain being stronger than anyone else. He was a monster a person couldnt keep in a cage and even his old school , New Bostin, failed in controlling him thus had to remove him when he fought his own class. Isen compares john's strength to that of arlo and seraphina and told Cecile to imagine such a person with such strength going rampant in wellston paying no heed for the hierarchy and has contempt to authority. Cecile stated that his parents had to be high tiers and would have taught him well if hes a high tier which is the same conundrum Isen approached. In his middle school records, John's level was a 1.2 which is practically a cripple so his parents probably gave up on him yet in high school, his level shot up to a high number. Whatever the reason was, it was too late when he got to high school because he didnt have the same values as anyone else and Isen wonders about the missing year of john after expulsion. He originally thought of john as a idiot and a person who was ignorant of the world and now reasons that the gap changed him. Recently, John has become irritable so Isen has been trying to keep him in check. Cecile siad the problem can be solved by john becoming king as no one will mess with him and the hierarchy can be saved. Isen is angered that the high tiers wont stop talking about the hierarchy and said john rather be broken rather than reveal himself because he was a king who was betrayed and was angry enough to beat his class half to death as such, john will bring wellston to ruin if he becomes a royal hence why he keeps himself a cripple. If Cecile is cool with things now, Isen sees no reasonto mess with him. Seraphina got a call from fyrora explaining that authorities want to know her current thoughts on unordinary Chapter Poll Results Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Secrets Arc